Dragonball GT 4: Unification
by rylansato
Summary: With Scatter in Other World, the other Z fighters are coping. Scatter, on the other hand is training, trying to achieve what only Goku has done. A mysterious entity has appeared in the depths of HELL. Scatter with the help of Pikkon go to try to stop it.
1. Reunited

Author's Note: Of course I don't own DBZ but I do own Scatter, Ion, Camino, Leeta and Okara. This is part 2 of 3. In the previous story Vegeta caught Scatter in bed with Bra. It caused a feud between Scatter, Vegeta and Trunks. Bra died from a lightning strike but Scatter convinced King Yama to allow him to take her place in other world. So, please read, enjoy and please review. Thanks.

Dragonball GT: Unification

Scatter trained with Pikkon. As the two of them were training a female looking figure stood by looking at the fighters. Scatter stopped fighting. He sensed a familiar power source. Pikkon lowered his defenses.

"What is it?" Pikkon asked.

"I'm sensing a familiar power source. I haven't felt this since I was a boy." He looked over to the source of the power and saw who it was. It was his mother. "Oh my kami."

"Hi Scatter." They walked over to each other and hugged each other. It was probably the longest hug in history. She pulled away and scanned her son. "My you've grown. So what are you doing up here?"

"A girl."

"Must be some girl."

"You wouldn't believe. It's the daughter of Prince Vegeta." He looked over to Pikkon. "Do you mind if I take the rest of the day off?"

Pikkon shook his head.

"Go ahead and spend time with your mother." Scatter smiled and he and his mother walked off.

"So, what has been going on?"

"Well, it all started back when we left…." Scatter began as he and his mother walked off. Pikkon looked and smiled as his dead comrade walked out of sight.

ON EARTH

The Z fighters were gathered inside a room of Capsule Corp. The room was like a garden kept up by Dr. Briefs. Plants of all types filled the room. There were sidewalks, benches, and tables to sit at. There was even a hot dog stand. It was like a miniature park. The fighters were throwing a party in memory of Scatter. Yamcha sat with Tien, Ion, Bra and Krillin.

"Man, I remember the first time I met Scatter. I was headed to a baseball game when I saw him sitting on a dock facing away from the water completely naked. I stopped and went over to him. I asked him why he was naked and he told me that he was trying something. When I asked what was he trying he jumped up, spun around and punched a gigantic fish. After he punched the fish, he introduced himself. Then he just grabbed the fish by the tail, grabbed his clothes and continued to walk off, without putting his clothes back on." The other four laughed at the memory.

"Yeah, I remember when he and Goku would have eating contests. Neither one of them would win. They always ended with a draw." Krillin said.


	2. Facing The Entity

OTHER WORLD

Plates were being stacked up on the table as Scatter ate and ate and ate. Scatter could always put his food away but once he started he wouldn't stop until he might explode with food. It was a very strange thing that Scatter could eat 25 full main courses and still want a desert without becoming obese. Vegeta had explained this as due to the Saiyan metabolism. King Kai had just come up and began to explain that an entity had begun to wreak havoc in HELL and that Piccolo wasn't enough to handle on his own. King Kai wanted Scatter and Pikkon to go down there to help Piccolo. Scatter left the table to go find Pikkon.

Scatter found Pikkon by a tournament ring fighting off some of the other dead fighters. He threw a big fighter out of the ring and came over to Scatter.

Pikkon was wearing his normal draping clothes and heavy turban. "Hello Scatter." He said in his usually deep voice. "

"Hey Pikkon, did King Kai speak to you too?" Scatter asked.

"Yes he did." Pikkon replied. "He spoke about some entity that Piccolo can't handle by himself."

"Shall we go?"

ON EARTH

Bra sat in her room on a chair, next to her window. The repairs to the hole in the wall caused by Vegeta's Gallic Gun have been completed. She stared out into the blue cloudless sky. She hasn't really left her room other than go to the bathroom. She hardly ate or did anything else. Pan and Marron came over from time to time to get her to go out to do something to get her mind off Scatter but it was to no avail. Bulma came in to check on her daughter.

"How are you doing, honey?" Bulma asked with care and tenderness in her voice. Bra sighed as she attempted to answer but tears were the only thing that came out. Bulma came over and put her arm around her daughter to hold her. She kissed Bra on the top of her head. "Everything will be alright. I promise."

Bulma walked out of her daughter's room and walked down the hallway.

"_I hate seeing her this way and her birthday is only days away. I need to do something and Dende is probably the only one who could help me with this." _She thought to herself. She walked outside of her home. She pulled out a capsule, clicked it and tossed on the ground. The capsule exploded and a jet car appeared. She jumped in and flew to the Lookout.

Hell was in a hellish state to say the least. There were ogres lying about everywhere terribly injured. The entity's very power trail still could be sensed in the area. Pikkon didn't seem too worried but Scatter knew that it was only the tip of the iceberg. Due to The entity's immense power it was hard to pin point its location until Scatter and Pikkon heard and explosion to the west and saw a huge black mushroom cloud rising into the air. Scatter and Pikkon sped off towards the entity.

As the cloud cleared Pikkon and Scatter arrived to find a huge crater in the ground of Hell. Dust was slowly rising and in the smoke covered air there was one figure floating in delight. It was the entity they were after.

Pikkon looked at the figure and without looking away asked Scatter, "Is that it?" Scatter replied with a nod and a hummed yes. Without warning Pikkon flew down at high speed at the entity and went to kick him, the entity swiftly moved out of the way and grabbed Pikkon's arm and slammed him into the ground with brute strength. Pikkon got up and soared into the air and was surprised to see the entity not giving chase but just staring at him, with that same evil smirk. Pikkon extended his arm and spread his hand out and shot a large energy wave at the entity. It directly hit the entity and covered the area in a cloud of smoke. Pikkon smirked thinking it was over, he couldn't be more wrong!

The smoke cleared to reveal the entity, still floating and un-harmed. The entity suddenly flew toward Pikkon and went for a punch, Pikkon avoided it only to allow the entity to put his arm around his throat and shove him into a mountain. As Pikkon made his way out of the rubble he heard maniacal chuckling in the distance.

Pikkon stood up and removed his weighted clothing and charged for the entity again, this time striking a blow with his fist. The entity, however didn't seem to feel it. He just stood there, smirked and without warning kicked Pikkon in the stomach and into the air with a solid kick of his maroon colored boot. Pikkon felt blood leave his mouth as he flew into the air. Pikkon quickly stretched his limbs out and stopped his ascent. He heard Scatter shout something and then was impaled with a large ball of green energy. Pikkon was sent soaring off into the distance and finally crash-landed with a huge explosion.

The entity pursued and rose above Pikkon in the air and aimed his hand toward the ground at the cut up body of Pikkon. The entity sent the green blast toward him and before it exploded the entity saw Scatter taking Pikkon with him and teleporting away and out of sight.


	3. A Savior

Scatter appeared back on the Grand Kai's planet with the beat up Pikkon. Before King Kai could ask if it was over Scatter teleported again using his instant transmission. He appeared back in Hell and witnessed the entity causing more destruction.

Scatter quickly turned super Saiyan and charged at the entity head on. Both Scatter's and the entity's fists met each other generating a huge shock wave. Scatter went for another punch and the entity used his other hand to grab it and pulled Scatter close and head butted him in the face. Scatter flew backwards as blood issued from his nose, back flipped and landed on his feet facing his opponent, or his opponent's fist. Again Scatter was sent back, this time blood issuing from his lip. The entity grabbed Scatter by the leg and swung him into a mountain.

Scatter got out of the rubble and saw the entity just standing, waiting. Scatter spread his legs apart and let his elbows touch his waist, Scatter screamed as his hair got longer and his power got greater. In another shout he was in Super Saiyan 2 form, his hair standing up further and more defined. Jolts of bioelectric lightning surrounded his body.

Scatter charged at full speed at his mighty opponent who just stood still. The entity only smirked as Scatter closed in on him. Scatter was half a yard away from the entity and went for a punch but the punch never made contact. Using his enormous hand the entity grabbed onto Scatter's head, completely covering it. He started to squeeze Scatter's head in. "Is that you're best, Saiyan?" The entity asked. "Not good enough". The entity squeezed even harder as Scatter howled in pain, feeling his head close in around his brain as he became light headed. The entity started laughing as he crushed his enemy's head in. Scatter grabbed the entity's hand and tried to struggle free but failed. The entity was far too strong.

Suddenly there was a large blast that hit the entity in the side of the head, he turned around to see who fired it and Scatter took the opportunity to kick the entity's chest and get free, much to the entity's anger. Scatter then looked up at the sky to see Pikkon floating in the air seemingly better than he had been earlier. "Looks like I didn't squash that green bug yet." The entity said to himself in a gravely voice. "I'll just need to use a bigger boot."

Scatter bounced a fair distance away from the entity for breathing space and Pikkon landed beside him. The entity started to walk towards them quickly as Pikkon put his fists together and spun around using his thunder flash technique. The enormous wave of fire sped towards the entity and completely engulfed him. As Pikkon smirking the entity walked out of the fiery blaze unharmed. Without warning the entity shot towards them at great speed and grabbed them both by the back of their heads. He brought his hands together causing Scatter and Pikkon's heads to collide with great force. The entity let Pikkon fall to the ground but held Scatter by the hair. The entity looked down at Pikkon and stepped on his face, bursting his nose open. He then kicked him into the sky and threw a mighty green blast that hurtled Pikkon out of sight. He turned to Scatter and formed a green ball in his free hand in front of Scatter's chest. He let Scatter go and then released the blast, sending Scatter flying away as well.

By suppressing his power level Scatter sneaked over to Pikkon. "Scatter, I have an idea." Pikkon announced. "Yes Pikkon, what is it?" Scatter asked.

"Let's combine our attacks." Pikkon replied.

Just then a green energy ball came down from the sky sending Scatter and Pikkon diving for their lives. "You actually thought I was done with you!" The entity shouted from the sky. He then started to descend quickly as Scatter and Pikkon formed their attacks. All the entity could hear was "THUNDER FLASH!" and "KAAA-MEEE-HAAA-MEEE-HAAA!" as he descended to see a kamehameha wave engulfed in flames shoot up at him. The entity couldn't react quickly enough and was blasted through the sky of hell, hit off the hard clouds at the top and dropped into a blood pond.

Before Scatter and Pikkon could relax the entity burst out of the pond in rage with a very pissed off expression on his face. He flew towards them shouting and punched Pikkon away into a nearby wall, knocking him out. The entity grabbed the sides of Scatter's head and kneed him in the stomach forcefully making Scatter spit out blood onto the entity's already red skin. The entity let him fall on his front and then stepped on his thighs and grabbed his shoulders pulling him up, bending his spine back. Scatter screamed as his spine started to snap under the pressure. Out of nowhere a purple and yellow colored blast knocked the entity off of Scatter and a familiar smirk was heard. But Scatter could barely see his savior since he was bleary eyed.

Scatter tried to focus but couldn't find the strength. He suddenly felt a sensation on his lips and something entering his mouth, it was a senzu bean. Scatter chewed on it and instantly was awake and ready to go. He looked to his right and there stood somebody he didn't expect to see…Piccolo


	4. More Calvary

Piccolo took off his weighted cape and turban and charged toward the entity. Piccolo took a swipe at the entity. The entity ducked, avoiding the attack. Piccolo brought his knee up with much force and it connected with the entity's face. The entity stumbled back but then retaliated with an energy blast. Piccolo knocked it away with his arm. Piccolo's attention quickly came back to his opponent but the entity was gone. The entity quickly reappeared behind Piccolo. It fired another energy blast and nailed Piccolo in the back. The impact sent Piccolo flying into Pikkon and Scatter, knocking them over.

The entity walked towards his three opponents. They stood in their battle ready stance as best as they could even though they were somewhat weak. Then out of no where a powerful blue energy ball hit the entity in the face and sent him stumbling to the side.

"Oh, who is it now." The entity said. They all looked to see a man wearing green and black Saiyan armor. He wore a bandana around his head that was covered in blood. He looked a lot like Goku but it wasn't. It was Bardock. The father of Goku.

Four more beings appeared behind Bardock. They too were Saiyans. It was the team that he led when they were alive. Fasha, the female of the group, Torah, Bardock's best friend, Shugesh, the one who usually ate all the time, and Borgos, the dumb but strong one. The five of them charged at the entity. The entity prepared himself for them. Bardock was the first to throw a punch. The enetity ducked then kicked Bardock into a rock. Torah and Fasha came next. They both attempted to kick their enemy but he moved so fast and appeared behind them. He elbowed them both to the groud. Shugesh blindsided the entity with a punch and sent him towards Borgos. In turn, Borgos also punched the entity back towards Shugesh. The entity was able to stop his movement and then grabbed Shugesh and threw him into Borgos.

"So much for the calvary." The entity said. Bardock wasn't finished yet. He sprung out of the destroyed boulder and headed towards the entity again. This time Piccolo, Pikkon and Scatter joined in to help. The four of them attacked at the same time. The entity jumped into the air, kicking Bardock and Pikkon in the face driving them back. The entity landed behind Piccolo and Scatter and fired an energy blast into each of their backs. The two of them landed next to Bardock and Pikkon.

Scatter, Pikkon, Piccolo and Bardock were lying on the ground. Just as the entity was about to deliver the final blow to the eight fighters, a mysterious person kicked the entity in the side of the head and sent it flying.

"Oh, for crying out loud. What now?" The entity complained. They all looked at the new assailant. It was Scatter's mother.

"You stay away from my son!" demanded the female Saiyan as her comrades came up and lined up next to her. It was the parents of Okara, Leeta, Ion and Saukon.

The parents of the full-blooded Earth Saiyans came down and pulled the other fighters to their feet.

"Guys, I have an idea. I'm gonna need your help though." Scatter began. "I'm going to need you guys to give me your energy while I power up a spirit bomb."

The others nodded.

"Just like Goku." Piccolo said.

Scatter rose into the air above everyone else, he hovered in the air holding his hands up above him gathering energy. He was preparing a Sprit Bomb. Everybody held their hands up in the air to give him energy. Even the Kais were giving him energy to power the Spirit Bomb. He launched the ball of energy upon the entity. The distance between the sprit bomb and the entity became shorter but the entity did not even bother moving. The bomb hit the entity dead on. Scatter relaxed and let out a sigh of relief. His muscular arms fell to his sides and dangled there.

"That's it. I'm out of energy." Scatter said as he dropped from the sky and landed with a thud.

Bardock knelt down next to him.

"Nice job."

Scatter nodded exhaustedly.

"Uh, Scatter?" King Kai said.

"What is it, King Kai?"

"The Spirit Bomb failed. The entity was able to teleport away before the Spirit Bomb hit. I don't know where it went but I know it's still alive and you need to finish your training if you want to beat it."

"Sure thing King Kai. We'll start immediately."

"But, shouldn't you wait until you've healed from your injuries?"

"NO! I don't want this thing appearing on Earth and hurting Bra. If anything happened to her just because I took my time, I would never forgive myself."

"Fair enough."


	5. Showdown in Yunzabit Heights

The entity appeared in the middle of Yunzabit Heights. It was cold and windy with an overcast sky.

"_Those fighters put a beating on me. I'll wait here while I heal. Once I'm done healing I'll kill the occupants of this planet." _

Goten and Camino walked down the streets of Satan City. They were meeting up with Bra and Pan. They talked as they walked past restaurants and stores. Bra and Pan were in their sights. Bra's steps were slow and deliberate. She was still depressed. It was the first time she had gone shopping since Scatter died. Pan waved to them. The half Saiyan and human waved back. Camino's smile faded and he stopped in his tracks. Goten stopped as well then looked at him. Then he felt it too. Pan and Bra walked up beside them. Pan finally felt what they were feeling. They felt a strong power source. Bra's facial expression was unphased. Then her eyes moved toward the power source.

"Let's go check it out." Goten said.

"I agree but let's get a hold of the others first." Camino said.

Goten called up Gohan and Trunks while Camino called Okara, Ion and Leeta. They then jumped into the air to find out where the power source was coming from.

While en route, they teamed up with the other fighters.

"Where's Vegeta?" Ion asked.

"I don't know." Gohan replied. "I haven't been able to sense his power source anywhere."

"Well, hopefully we won't need him." Pan said.

Moments later, they saw something come into view. They all saw it. They sped up to meet this unknown being. They stopped right in front of the being. The entity looked at them all.

"You will be my first victims." It said.

"Not if we have anything to say about it." Gohan said as he powered up to Super Saiyan.

Goten, Trunks, Ion, Okara and Leeta powered up to Super Saiyan as well and Camino powered up to Kaioken.

They charged at the entity. Gohan and Goten attacked from both sides, punching and kicking the entity. Gohan clasped his hands together above his head then brought them down upon the entity. The entity was sent to the ground. The entity shot back up to the air and kicked an unsuspecting Leeta. Ion came around with an energy blast and hit the entity in the back. The entity disappeared then reappeared behind Ion and Okara. It grabbed both of them by the back of their necks. He threw them into Bra and Pan, and then fired an energy blast at the four of them. Thee four of them dropped out of the skies. Gohan, Trunks, Goten and Camino charged at the same time. Camino punched the entity across the face. Trunks came in with a kick to the face. Then Goten and Gohan put their hands to their sides.

"Kame…hame…haaaa!" They fired the blue beams at the entity hitting it dead on. The three of them let out a sigh of relief. The smoke cleared and they tensed up at the sight of the entity hovering there.

"Nice try. My turn."

It fired a beam from its hands back at the two brothers. Gohan pushed Goten out of the way and took the blast head on. He also fell and hit the ground with an explosion. Trunks flew towards the entity firing energy blasts. The entity blocked them then kicked Trunks across the face sending him into the side of a cliff. Trunks slid off the cliff face and onto the ground. Goten and Camino flew at the entity and kicked it in the face. The entity stumbled back a few feet. The entity teleported behind the two fighters, grabbed them by their heads then banged them together, knocking them unconscious. The two of them hit the ground only a few feet from Gohan.

The entity hovered above the Z fighters. The Earth's Special Forces lied on the ground waiting for their fate and they could not do anything about it. It looked as if it was going to finish the fighters off. Then the fighters heard a voice chanting.


	6. Super Saiyan 3 Scatter

"KAAA-MEEE-HAAA-MEEE….HAAA!"

An opening swirled open among the overcast clouds. A blue energy beam shot through the opening in the cloud barrier and directly hit the entity. The entity hit the ground with an explosion. The fighters looked up and to their surprise they saw a Super Saiyan 3 Scatter.

"You started something you can't finish. Starting a fight with me in other world is one thing when you come to Earth and try to kill my girlfriend; it's a whole different story."

At that moment, Scatter flung himself at the entity. The entity attempted to defend itself but the Super Saiyan 3 was just too fast for it. Scatter flew in and began his attack. He punched and kicked the entity in the stomach and chest. Scatter kicked the entity into the air. Scatter teleported behind it and threw a high powered energy ball into its face. The entity hit the ground at a high velocity. Scatter powered up and outstretched his arms and two yellow energy balls formed around his hands. Scatter flew towards the entity at high speeds. The entity didn't bother moving. It knew that it was going to meet its end at the hands of this Saiyan. Scatter rammed the entity. Scatter flew back into the air. The entity began to collapse in on itself. Scatter landed next to Trunks to watch the entity's destruction. Light shot out from the entity's eyes then the entity began to melt away until nothing remained.

Trunks looked up at the Super Saiyan 3.

"Sss…Scatter."

"Don't speak, Trunks. Save your strength. I'm sorry but I have to go now. Tell everybody I said hi and I miss them."

Scatter slowly faded away.

A tear formed at the corner of Trunks' eye.


	7. The Return

The next day the fighters were all recuperating from the battle. Bra lied in her bed crying. It was her birthday and Scatter was not there to spend it with her. Seconds later Bulma lightly knocked on her door.

"Bra, honey, can I come in?"

"Sure, mom." Bra said with sadness in her voice.

Bulma poked her head around the corner of the door.

"Dear I have something for you, it being your birthday and all."

"Just set it on my desk, mom."

"Well, I can't exactly do that. One reason being that it's a surprise and two it's at the lookout."

Bra found the strength inside her to get up and go with her mother. She walked outside to meet all the other fighters standing there. They all gave her a "happy birthday" and then took to the skies. Bulma and Chichi rode in a jet car while the others flew to the lookout.

The Z fighters arrived onto the large platform known to them as the lookout. Dende and Mr. Popo were waiting for them.

"I have something to show you." The Earth Guardian replied with a grin. He stepped to the side and a figure appeared from the shadows.

"Guess who's back?" The figure said. The group stared in shock. It was Scatter. Bra looked at him, and then fainted.

Author's Note: So, what did you all think? I hope you liked it but I won't know if you don't review. So, please leave a review and please check out my other stories and leave a review. And yes I have this same message at the end of my other stories.


End file.
